Just a little something
by Broken Hearted Bible
Summary: If you think this is a story, find another profile. This is actually a first draft of a bigger story I'm writing. If you find any mistake or have some ideas, IM me.


**House of Night **

**Marked**

It was the middle of spring and I was hanging around with my friends at last period, only 20 minutes long. How every normal afternoon was spent. But today wasn't normal.

Kieran Kelly and Mikaela Kind, my best friends, were blabbing away about the latest videogame, but I wasn't paying attention. Instead I was focused on the dead guy. Well, he wasn't, technically, dead, just undead. Kieran was still babbling away as he came closer, and I instantly recognized him. I couldn't miss his sapphire crescent in the middle of his forehead surrounded it in an intricate design of knots and swirls. He was a vampyre, and worse. A Tracker.

Then the vampyre spoke the ceremonial words. They washed over me, dangerous and seductive, like a rose with thorns.

"Karma Jai! Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!"

He lifted a long white finger and pointed at me. As my forehead exploded in pain, Mikaela let out a piercing scream.

When the splotches cleared from my vision, I saw Mikaela and Kieran were looking down at me, their faces colourless.

Then, of course, I said the most ridiculous thing anyone could say in this situation, "When the hell happened?"

Mikaela was who answered. "That thing Marked you, Karma!"

I sat up and immediately regretted it as a head rush blurred my vision. "Ah, fuck…" I had a killer head ache.

"Oh. My. God, Alex, that… thing… Marked you!"

Great. Just what I needed. Now what are my parents going to think of me?

I grabbed my bag and rushed out. There was only 5 minutes left of school and the teachers didn't care who left.

When I finally got outside, I immediately pulled up my hood and switched my iPod on.

Damn, the sun was really getting to me. I seriously needed a nap. This feeling is normal for me. My insomnia will never let me get a decent nights sleep.

I found my skateboard and pulled off my combat boots. Yes, it's 20 degrees out and I'm wearing all black and have boots on. Call me strange. I pushed my way off towards home, hoping my parents would understand

"Karma Bucksworthy! What have you done to your face?"

I cringed as my step-'dad' (if you can even call him that) yelled at me.

"Greg, " -I refused to call him 'dad'- "I didn't do anything. I've been Marked."

He frowned. "Yeah, marked with the sign of the Devil! Christen, get over here!"

I groaned and headed to my room. At least I could get some closure there. Outside my room I could here Greg yelling things about how the devil is possessing 'their' daughter and how they should put a stop to it.

Screw it. I'm moving to the House of Night whether or not they like it.

I found my other backpack and started packing. My fave pair of skinny jeans, a second pair of black cargo pants, a couple of tank tops, my other dress shirt, leggings, skirt, an extra tie plus the studded vest I was wearing. I stuffed a bunch of panties, bras and socks into the front pocket. I took extra care to make sure I packed all my bathroom necessities and accessories.

A loud knock startled me and I instantly knew it was Greg and bible ready to banish the crap outta whatever he was looking for. I groaned in frustration and propped a chair underneath the door handle.

Nothing was going to stop me from going to the House of Night. I had to, now that I was Marked.

I suppressed a sigh of annoyance and removed the chair, shoving the door open. Pushing past my parents, I walked to the front door and grabbed my skateboard while Greg was yelling crap and garbage about the Devil and sins.

"Yes, leave our house and never come back! Your sins are not welcome here! You're not aloud back until you release our daughter from your grips of evil!"

It took superhuman strength for me not to roll my eyes at him.

Ignoring them, I slammed the door in their faces and jumped down the steps. A loud bark stopped me from continuing.

"Sketco! Priestess! I almost forgot you guys." I kneeled down and unhooked Sketco's leash from her collar and placed Priestess in my messenger bag. "C'mon, we're leaving."

When I finally got to the House of Night, it was about 8:30 p.m. I could hear laughter and voices coming from down the hall. The sound of plates clanking together and got me curious. Turning I looked down to see an orange cat hissing and spitting at Sketco.

That got her riled up and she started barking. The cat freaked and ran away down the hall, with me chasing after her.

Halfway down, I heard startled voices coming from behind me and more footsteps. No time to stop and chat.

The other cats we encountered started running away also and soon they ran through the huge ebony doors and we ended what looked like a cafeteria.

Sketco stopped in the middle of the room, still barking. I slid down on my knees and stopped right beside her. When I clipped the leash back on her pink spiked collar, she immediately shut up. Plopping her rump down, she looked up at me and I could swear she was smirking at me.

"Yeah. _Now_ you decide to behave."

"What in the name of the goddess is going on here?"

I turned around and came face-to-face with who I guessed was the Head Mistress.

"Hi. I guess I'm your new student." I held out my hand for her to shake. Her look went from surprised to friendly and welcoming.

"Ah, yes. We've been expecting your arrival." She gripped my forearm and gave it a little shake. "You must be Karma Bucksworthy."

"Ah, no. I actually kept the name of my birth father. Jai, really. Karma Jai."

Her smile was warm. "Well here at the House of Night, we believe in new beginnings. Would you like to change your name?"

"Well, I have always wanted to change my name from Karma to Zatch Jai."

She showed off her teeth in a bright smile and I took note that there were no fangs. "Welcome to the House of Night, Zatch Jai. My name is Nefert." Her eyes scanned the room until she came upon the parson she was looking for "Ah, Zoey. There you are. Would you mind showing Zatch around? We don't have available spaces for her to room with someone."

"Sure." Zoey's reply was short and quick.

"Good; I shall leave you with her."

And with that, Neferet walked away.

I scratched Sketco on top of the head and carefully made my way over to where Zoey was sitting, aware that everyone was staring.

"Hello."

"Hi, and welcome to the House of Night. I am Zoey Redbird, leader of the Dark Daughters and Sons. This is Stevie Rae," – she gestured to the person sitting beside her- "and that's Damien beside Stevie Rae."

Damien gave a small 'hi' and Stevie Rae waved.

"Across from me are Erin and Shaunee. They also respond to twin once you get to know them for about thirty seconds."

"Hey," they greeted together and did identical waves.

"I see," was all I could say.

Erin and Shaunee scooted over a little bit to allow me to sit down.

From in my bag a loud _mrrow _came out and I felt a little guilty.

"Awe, I'm sorry Priest. I forgot about you." I pulled out my Persian cat and scratched her head.

"You have a dog _and_ a cat?" Damien asked.

I shrugged like it was nothing. "You're gay, aren't you?"

Damien suppressed a sigh and shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah."

A small laugh escaped from my mouth and I offered him Priestess, which he accepted. "Don't worry. I am too. Also, I think you might want this." I slid a black, hard cover book over to him and he immediately took interest in it.

"How did you know I wanted one?"

I shrugged for like the millionth time in my life. "Well, you look like a fellow artist. I saw you admiring my own sketch book."

He was about to say something when another voice caught my attention.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. I heard a new student was coming and I wanted to look my best." That voice belonged to a boy about my height and looked kinda like a nerd but the kind that uses soap and brushed their teeth.

"Well you done a good job." I said looking him up and down.

He sat beside Zoey as she introduced him. "Zatch, this is Jack. Damien's boyfriend."

We gripped each others forearms. "Pleasure to meet you. I'm glad to see Damien has found happiness."

Then, as if a light was suddenly switched on, everyone-except Jack-blurted:

"You're gay!"

I laughed. "Well, almost. Bi to be specific."

They all stared at me like I just grown two heads.

"What? I'm just like you girls and Damien. I like the opposite gender and my gender."

"Welcome to the club," Jack chimed.

I stood up and took a good long stretch. "Well, if you don't mind, maybe Zoey and her friends can show me around school?"

"Sure," Erin started.

"We'd love to," Shaunee finished.

A smile appeared on my face, and for once, it wasn't a fake.

Maybe I _can _trust people again.

"C'mon, Sketco. Let's explore our new school."


End file.
